Everything About You
by Olynara Sedai
Summary: Songfic to I Hate Everything About You. HollyArtemis. They argue, they fight, they bicker... but is it a smokescreen? How do Artemis and Holly really feel?


**My first songfic, PLEASE be kind!**

I love this song by Three Days Grace: (I Hate) Everything About You. Listen to it, this song rocks!

You can guess who is who, but _italics_ is when they're both talking... sorta...

**I Hate You**

**Everytime we lie awake**

'We.' That was a pleasant thought, it truly was, but it wasn't happening. It wouldn't ever happen. He lay awake alone, staring at the fabric canopy of his ancient, four poster bed. The soft whistle of the wind and his slow breathing was all Artemis could hear; but he was sure he could hear his heart beating slow and steady... no, not quite steady.

**After every hit we take.**

It was a few nights after their fight. Fight?! That didn't make sense! They weren't a married couple, they weren't even dating. These days; they were barely friends. Holly's breath hitched at the memory, shouting at him through the communicator. It had been so... ah! That jerk! She hated him.

It was stange, they had gotten very close, even if it was an email and phone relationship. Holly told him everything, and she had been sure he told her the same. But one day, a depressing, stressful day at section 8, she tried to talk to him, and he yawned. Yawned, was she that boring to him?! It was only his cold, bitter voice, but that was all she needed. That elegantly raised brow, the cynical twitch of his lips, the cruel laughter in his eyes. She didn't need to see his face, she could picture every inch of that rat, and knew. That had started it, and begun the shouting match. Holly knew her neighbours could hear it through the cardboard thin walls, and didn't care. She didn't say his name, they could assume she was fighting with a boyfriend.

**Every feeling that I get,**

**But I haven't missed you yet.**

How did he feel? Well he wasn't sorry. What had sparked it all? Holly had begun talking. He listened, it was three in the morning, but he listened gladly, always happy when she spoke to him. He had only gotten to sleep an hour before hand, curse MI5, trying to hack into his programing! He hadn't known what he'd done, when Holly's voice became sharper, angrier. Artemis Fowl didn't apologise. At least, not when he'd done nothing wrong. But he had matched her, inch for inch, insult for insult that night, glad his room was sound proof. It had been a week, he didn't miss her at all, he wasn't worried about her. Why would he be? She was a hostage, an associate, comrad, maybe. But now, no more. Honestly, he had thought of her as more, his confidant, who he could talk to about anything; the only person who could activly make him laugh. Not anymore. He hated her, for the first time, simply because of how hurtful her words had been. He had never known how much someone hurt with simple insults. He understood now.

**Every roommate kept awake**

**With every silent scream we make**

Oh god, she felt like screaming, putting her head against her pillows and screaming till her lungs burned and her throat was to sore to speak or eat. Why? What made her care about it at all. Work went on, there were stressful days and funny days, but every day was that much worse when she couldn't talk about it. No-one to call at random times and without need for greeting or small talk, launch into her day, be able to laugh, talk, fall asleep exhausted from conversation. She remembered, a few times, getting knocks on the door on from the walls, neighbours complaining about noise in the small hours -usually after a particularly intense giggle fit.

**All the feelings that I get**

_**"But I still don't miss you yet."**_

_I can't miss you. I doesn't make sense._

**Only when I stop to think about it...**

_Hate, loathe, there weren't words strong enough for it, how could one person make them feel so...! Why? And even then, why couldn't they stop thinking about them. It wasn't like they were close, it shouldn't be an issue! _

**I hate everything about you;**

**Why do I love you?**

**I hate everything about you;**

**Why do I love you?!**

Oh, he couldn't even stand thinking about her. He hated thinking about her rich, lambent hazel eyes, her spiked rust coloured hair, her laughing, muscial voice that poured from curved bow lips... Ah, why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Artemis gave up the half done piece on the piano, slamming the cover back and stalking away, fists clenched. That woman, waking him at all hours of the night to talk about god knows what, then getting angry at him for doing something he had no recollection of doing! Why? WHY?!

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take,**

It didn't take writing analyst to see Holly was mad at something. Vinyaya read over the reports she had been handed, staring at the thick lines and scratched surface of the paper, blinking. The girl was pissed off. Holly went to work, eyes dark and tone snappy. Well, something should cheer her up.

"Holly?"

"Yes." Curt, dark, uncaring.

"We have an aboveground mission for you."

"Interesting."

"One or two goblins want revenge on Artemis Fowl, it took them this long to come up with a plan to get him, so we want you to watch over him at Fowl manor for a few days while we round them up."

"I'm a cop, not a babysitter. Isn't that what Butler gets paid for?" That got raised eyebrows. No-one commented. It was safer that way.

"Butler is off with the adult Fowls and the twins for the next two weeks, Artemis convinced them to let him stay home alone. But if you don't want to go...?"

"I'll go."

**Every feeling that I get,**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

Artemis raised his eyebrows at the notice. Nothing more. And to think, he thought he'd have two weeks to himself. If Holly wanted to join him, she was free to. He wouldn't say a word to her unless asked, and could assume you would reiterate. After all, he would hate to disturb her in any way. That little voice in the back of his head repeating how good it would be just to see her face was violently squashed into oblivion.

**Only when I stop to think about it...**

"Hello Master Fowl." She spoke softly on entering Fowl Manor, watching him with hawkish eyes. A shudder was repressed as he pinned her with his own gaze. How could he do that? Leave her feeling bare, physically and emotionally, beneath his gaze.

"Welcome, Captain Short. You look well." You look beautiful; he thought it, then pushed it away. She clearly hated him, it was visible in her voice. He turned to face her and saw the same revulsion in her eyes. Did she truly hate him that much, that she shuddered simply looking at him? He turned away. "You're free to do whatever you wish during your stay."

**I hate everything about you;**

**Why do I love you?**

The first day, nothing happened. What was supposed to happen? She was his bodyguard, for the moment, and would act as such. Cold curtesy replaced the warmth of their previous relationship. As few words as possible, it seemed, was what Artemis was willing to spend on Holly. She didn't care, repaying in kind.

**I hate everything about you!**

**Why do I love you?**

Holly sat and watched TV. What else was there to do? Actually, had she not hated him at that moment, she would have told him what had happened in the past two weeks, and asked his opinion. Instead, she watched Jeopardy. After about twenty minutes...

"What is the capital of Urguay." She blinked, seeing the silhouette in the doorway. Blinking, she had to ask.

"What?"

"I can't believe you watch gameshows Holly; I'm in shock." Came his smooth, dark voice. "But that is the answer; and this show you must answer in the form of a question, no?" Holly shrugged.

"The people don't have Jeopardy. I wouldn't know." She said carefully. He gave a smug smile, and she hated him for that look, he could give with such ease.

"I hate when you do that." She said softly. He gave a curious, if fridgid, look.

"Do you now?" He said softly, walking to the sofa and taking a seat beside her, casually flicking off the the televsion.

"I hate that too." She mumbled. He didn't speak that time, just looked at her. "How do you know I want to talk to you, mudboy? You're so damn cocky, assuming I'd rather talk than watch TV." He paused, and for a moment looked stung. That made Holly stop. She hadn't seen that before; that moment of weakness, humanity. That was something, at least, she couldn't hate about him.

**Only when I stop to think about you, I know**

Neither spoke for a moment, the silence not so much uncomfortable as strangled. Holly looked up, making herself sound careless. "But that probably doesn't matter; bet there's plently of stuff you hate about me."

"True." Came Artemis' murmured reply. He took a deep breath, and shifted closer to her. "I hate that you never back down." Holly gasped as he pressed himself against her, one hand on her cheek. "Your turn."

**Only when you stop to think about me, do you know...**

"I..." It was hard to think, with him this close. "I hate the way you make me breathless." She finished, clearly and obviously truthful. He leaned closer. "And the way you have no regard for personal space." She added cheekily, but couldn't get futher as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Holly tried, she really tried to push him away, but her will gave in in seconds and she kissed him back as hard as she could, the product of anger she had felt for him before, and relief to be with him now.

**I hate everything about you**

She pulled back, staring at him. "I hate that I can never get you out of my mind." Was his whispered confession, as Holly moved her arms, quickly undoing the buttons on his white shirt and pulling it over is shoulders.

**Why do I love you?**

"I hate how tall you are." She grumbled, running a hand along his chest before he pulled her into another kiss. He released her and smiled in amusement. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing handfulls of his black hair. "And I hate that smile." She pulled him into the next kiss.

**You hate everything about me**

She hadn't realised they'd moved till she felt the thick shag carpet beneath her. A sharp, indrawn breath from Artemis meant he hadn't realised it either. "I hate that you can make me oblivious of everything else."

**Why do you love me?**

Another kiss, but this one was different; softer.

**I hate-**

It was still deep, deliciously deep, but the anger had evaporated.

**You hate-**

She returned it, almost moaning.

**I hate-**

She couldn't say it any more, she could barely think it. That one kiss, and she knew truly. Gazing at his pale, beautiful face, she murmured in awe.

_**"You love me"**_

"Yes." A cavern of meaning in that one word, taking in everything they had been through. "I love everything about you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sigh Finished. There's actually a teeny bit more (**I hate everything about you, why do I love you?**) But I just couldn't drag it out to take in those words and still have an okay ending... so, yeah.

REVIEW! Please, I'd love to know how I did. If it's any good, I might try again some day. God I love that song.


End file.
